


Born to lead

by JadeLovesDestielSterek



Series: Mates [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek kidnapped, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates, Scisaac - Freeform, Spark, Stiles saves Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLovesDestielSterek/pseuds/JadeLovesDestielSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek finally finds his mate, it doesn't start like he planned. First of all, he's abducted.</p>
<p>When Derek's taken away, Stiles leads the pack. Nobody else can. Stiles' done with the role of sidekick. He's going to reveal his biggest secret to save Derek: He's not a harmless boy. He is one of the most powerful being that ever existed. He knows magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mate's calling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is really an experiment. Tell me what you think :)

Stiles often wondered how his life would have been if Scott hadn't been bitten, if he never had met Derek.  
'Probably normal and safe' he would think.  
But even if he longed for a normal life, there was something. Something he knew he would miss and long for even more. He only needed to firgure out what that something was.

Interrupting his thoughts, his cellphone buzzed in his back pocket. Trying to be subtle, he grabbed it to see that he had one new text message. He opened it silently,

— Pack meeting tonight, 6 PM. Loft. -Sourwolf

Simple, but effective. Stiles wondered why the hell Derek would include him in the message; he knew he was only the annoying human. Even though he saved Derek's life many times, it didn't seem to matter to the werewolf's trust. Stiles thought that Derek would probably never trust him, even if Stiles did trust Derek with his life.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling that school was over. Like for ever. High school was over.  
Stiles swiftly grabbed his things and shoved them in his backpack. Scott walked to him and asked,  
"Hey, school's over ! Are you coming to the Pack meeting?"  
"Nah, I'll just stay home. Derek probably doesn't even want me there," Stiles answered, frowning.  
Scott threw him a weird look, as if he knew something Stiles was oblivious to.   
" Believe me, he'll want you there."

Stiles looked suspiciously at Scott, but nodded. After all, a celebration party was very much appreciated, even if it was with Derek.... Especially with Derek.

Two hours later, Stiles arrived to the loft, dressed with his jeans and a dark grey henley.... He did not try at all to dress like a mini-Derek. Nope.  
Weirdly, he was welcomed with an actual smile when Derek saw him. Stiles' jaw dropped. Walking to him, Derek closed his open mouth with his index, still smiling.... Sweetly. 

Derek was unusually friendly and somehow, fondness seemed to be motivating him.  
"Hey Stiles, how are you?" Derek asked,  
"Uh.... Good,good. And you?"Stiles said  
"Oh I'm really good," Derek smiled

The party finally started a few minutes later.  
Erica was busy making out with Boyd. Stiles looked around to find Scott and he was atonished when he succeded  
"SCOTT?!?!ISAAC??!?" He exclaimed, starting to think that he would need badly to pour some bleach into his brain later.

Scott and Isaac were laying on the couch, on top of each other, making out. The pair seemed unfazed by Stiles' reaction and Scott simply flipped him off.  
"Fuck off Stiles." Scott groaned against Isaac's mouth, but there was no heat in the insult. Fortunately.

Stiles couldn't say that he didn't see it coming though. There definetly was some serious unresolved sexual tension between the two of them... Which was probably now starting to be resolved. 

Stiles looked at Allison. She didn't look sad or anything. Smug would be appropriate? She was smirking at her ex and looked fucking proud of herself. Stiles figured out that she probably gave them the little push they both desesperately needed.

Stiles strutted to her.   
"You're reacting surprisingly well to this!" He joked  
"Stiles, I know perfectly well that we seemed happy, but deep inside, I think that I knew whatever we had wasn't going to last forever; that we weren't each other's... True love."She paused," You know about mates, right?" She inquired.  
"Except from fanfictions, and some other things, no. I thought that it was only an invention for sappy romance movies—Twilight— and well... Fangirls' invention." He replied, suddenly very interested.  
"No Jacob Black bullshit here. Werewolves do have mates, and gender doesn't matter in the slightest way. Werewolves don't meet their mates for the first time amd know it instantly; it can take days, and even years sometimes. But werewolves can know when some particular smell hits their senses. Their mates are the ones who'll smell like the best thing ever, and for ever. Scott figured it out a few months ago." She explained.  
"So.... Did he tell you right away?" Stiles inquired  
" No, actually he waited a whole month, until he couldn't bear lying to me anymore. He waited because he didn't want to break my heart. But even then, my feelings already had started to fade. And secretly, I always melted for gays. Well, just the thought of Isaac and Scott together made me go all 'AWWWW THAT'S SO ADORABLE!'. That was quite awkward." She laughed.   
" OH MY GOD." Stiles' laugh boomed

Suddenly, a warm, broad hand slipped on his shoulder and squeezed it. Stiles jerked away, surprised, and stopped when he came face to face with... Derek.

Derek looked strangely hurt for a moment, but it was quickly covered by an emotionless mask.   
Stiles knew that Derek thought Stiles flinched because he didn't want the alpha to touch him, instead of being simply surprised.  
"Derek! Sorry, you surprised me! What did you want!" Stiles said,  
"Oh... Uh... Nothing." Derek stuttered   
Derek looked overly nervous and suddenly escaped the loud music to join the fresh air outside the loft.  
Allison suddenly gasped."Oh god. Stiles?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did Derek start to act differently with you? Like... Acting more friendly or seeming more fond?" She asked, eyes wide open.  
" Now that you mention it, yes. Yes he did. Why do you ask?" He replied curiously  
"No time to explain! Go after him, NOW!" She exclaimed


	2. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to know what the hell is up with Derek

Stiles wondered what could be so important, but he still went to the rooftop, where Derek had ran to. When he finally found the older man, he was dumbfounded by the sight: Derek was sitting on a metallic structure, his head in his hands. He was muttering over and over 'what have I done?' and 'oh god I screwed up'.  
Derek was too much concentrated on his existential crisis to notice the sound of Stiles' shoes getting closer.  
"Derek?"  
Derek literally jumped from the surprise. He looked like a deer in the highlights...  
"S-Stiles? What are you doing here?" He stuttered.  
"Well, you ran like hellhounds were after you ten seconds ago, so I think I have a pretty good reason for following you here, don't you think?" Stiles replied.  
"Um... Yeah," Derek said.

Derek was fidgeting. Derek Hale did NOT fidget. Stiles started to think that something was really up with Derek.  
"Derek? Really, what's going on. You've been acting differently lately—not that I didn't like it— and that's not a very... Derek-y attitude."Stiles inquired.  
Derek simply walked rapidly past Stiles, ignoring the question. But, when his back was facing Stiles.... Well Stiles had a nice vew of his glorious ass. 'Arrrousal' spiked the air and Derek's nostrils flared. Stiles, though, was stubborn and wanted to know what was up with Derek before worrying about his own embarassment.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Stiles exclaimed while he harshly grabbed Derek's arm.  
A low growl rose from the werewolf's throat, along with the typical flashy red eyes.

"Oh stop with your 'I'm the alpha,I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" thing. If you want to scare me, you'll have to find something else," he stepped in front of Derek, only mere inches keeping them apart,"I'm not afaid of you Derek. Get that in your thick fucking head."

Stiles had a hard time to focus on his speech when he wanted to do terrible and illegal things —literally. Hello, underage—to Tall, Dark and Broody that was so close to him.The air was thick from Stiles' lust, and he knew that Derek could smell it perfectly.  
"Stiles..." Derek softened, before a look of pure determination possessed his eyes.  
Derek then grabbed Stiles' neck and smashed his lips against Stiles'.  
It wasn't a perfect romantic first kiss. There was a lot of... Teeth. And Derek's nose was basically trying to get through Stiles'. Even then, they both knew that yes, Stiles liked Derek's looks, but it went deeper than that.  
The kiss slowly softened, becoming less urgent and needy, instead becoming slow and perfect.  
A few minutes later, they finally broke apart, panting and grinning.  
"Well, I'm happy to know that my first kiss what with you," Stiles said nervously.  
Then, Stiles was hit by the feeling that the huge gaping hole in his heart was suddenly filled; filled by Derek.  
At the same time, Derek's suspicions were confirmed as he nosed at Stiles' neck and breathed in deeply. 

 

His mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It's really short. BUT C'MON. I wrote it this morning in the car, on my way to school.
> 
> Leave kudos :)


	3. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming. Derek and Stiles finally together. Also, the pack discovers something about Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long...  
> I kinda forgot about it. I entirely blame my ADHD. (I know, it has nothing to do with it but fuck it.)  
> It's currently 2:15 am.

When they got back inside, everyone stared at them, grinning.

"Guys, seriously. I pined for two years, wrote poems about his abs and pestered over the fact that he was so out of my league, he was pratically a Jules Vernes book. You couldn't at least give me a little hint, just something to make me see that I might have a chance with Derek?" Stiles sighed.

"Sorry Bro, Derek told us that he wasn't quite ready to tell you." Scott said.

That's when hell broke loose. And by hell, I mean Peter HALE, with a giant heart balloon and other weird romantic stuff. He was smiling sincerely and seemed genuinely happy for them.  
"STEREK HAS SAILED. PAY UP FUCKERS!" Peter shouted, fist pumping frantically.  
"What the fuck is a 'Sterek'?" Derek wondered,  
"Derek, my dear nephew, I now have lost any hope for your IQ being higher than a Cactus'," Peter sighed dramatically, faking utter disapointment. " Sterek is Stiles plus Derek. A ship name. By the way, Stiles, I've seen your Destiel fanfictions, so you can't say you don't know what ships are." Peter added, sending an evil smile to Stiles, who was blusing like never before.  
" Stiles, please tell me you are LittleRed on AO3. Cause that Alpha/Beta/Omega fic was gold." Erica begged hopefully,

Stiles rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Yeah... Nobody was supposed to know about that..."  
Everyone started at Erica and Stiles, wondering what the hell was going on.  
"Basically, he writes porn that could make a grown man cry, and teen girls faint." Erica stated bluntly and shamelessly.

Boyd was slightly horrified, Scott looked disgusted and Lydia seemed weirdly proud. The rest of the group's faces ranged between mentally scared and confused. Derek's expression was located in the first category.  
"Wait Peter.... Tell me you didn't read my fanfics." Stiles begged,  
"Oh yes I did! " Peter answered cheerfuĺly.  
"Fuck my Life, seriously."  
The pack chuckled at Stiles' despair. Derek simply sat on the couch, dragged Stiles onto his lap and pressed light kisses on his Mate's neck.

Life was good.  
Peter was really fucking creepy, but fuck that. So was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I know it's short, but I kinda needed to get back in the story. Tell me if you think it didn't fit with the rest of the story.
> 
> Thanks to j.luis (did I get it right?) for getting me back in the game


	4. Random poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like some poem about Stiles and Derek's relationship, in Derek's POV.  
> Fuck you, the person who got me back on track for this story. I wrote a fucking poem at 2:35 AM. I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP.

I looked at the wall, ams round knees,  
In a bad state, no doubt about it.  
Certainly wasn't going to move on before worry stopped,  
Echo equally gloomy and forbidding.

A small drawing of light,  
A little place where shone strong hopes.  
Instead listened to the shadows,  
Those who told me to let all go.

Those unwanted feelings,  
Seemed to reverse my humanity.  
Can't bring myself to change,  
Even watched by my own undoing.

Taken away from caring warmth,  
Nothing left for me in this world,  
Running in circles,  
Why was I not meant to love?

Emotional detachement,  
Driving everyone wild,  
But my only way to stay sane,  
Or my last resort to stay afloat.

Wasn't enough,  
Or was I too much?  
Sometimes called a nothing,  
Often called a something.

The waves are now calling to me,  
Semmingly my only escape.  
The water reached for our bed,  
And surrounded my head.

Like a sneaky fox,  
You crawled your way under my skin,  
Never quite fitting in,  
But somehow always belonging.

Full lips,  
Pale freckled face,  
Whiskey-like orbs,  
My only weakness.

Slowly, you fixed what seemed hopeless,  
What was once broken by a huntress,  
Who told wretched lies,  
But you never seemed to mind.

The one meant for me,  
My love,  
I am your refugee,  
Did you fall from above.

Am I worthy of you,  
The angel who raised me from darkness,  
And eased my pain,  
Your love will not be in vain.

You are my one and only,  
You understand me,  
You are my other half,  
The one who finally made me laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning might just make sense for me. If you need clarifications, just ask :)


End file.
